


This is Me

by what_in_the



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Like seriously be careful, Mentions of Pinkberry, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Michael is angry boi, Proud friends, Songfic, The power of friends, This is Me - The Greatest Showman, You Have Been Warned, but it’s not really a focus, lots of slurs, mentioned self harm, sorta - Freeform, this is more about friendship, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Michael has seen how the social heigherarchy has changed for the worst. He decides to take it into his own hands.Check the tags, I have used some possibly triggering things in here.





	This is Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, idk how I feel about this one. Any feedback I appreciated.  
> This work is unbeta-ed so please let me know of any errors.

Depression reigned the school now.

Michael had watched as it had happened, watched as the social hierarchy collapsed. Ever since the play, the popular kids had fallen from grace, ostracised from their old social groups. Rumour flew, about every single one of them. No one was safe.

Jenna had the least problems, but that was because she had dirt on half the school. That didn't stop the long, judgemental looks, the whispers. She had tried to poison the cast of the play, they said, she was a danger to everyone.

Christine was cast out from the theatre groups, and if it wasn't for the fact she was just a brilliant actress, she would have been barred from any productions. She was the only real reason anyone came to see the plays anymore, but it wasn't from love. She's a slut, they wrote in their journals, she had Jake and then she had Jeremy and now she's got her own little harem of boys. She can't stick to one.

Brooke and Chloe were only whispered about when they were apart, Chloe was too vicious when Brooke was around. Dykes, the men in cars would shout as they drove past. Only worth the pussy they can give to men but can't even get a date. Such a waste, they were told.

Jake was treated as a fallen hero. Bound permanently to a wheel chair, he didn't have any future now. Sports scholarships taken from him and special help needed due to blindness in one eye. The sight had faded a few months after the fire, the doctors said it was a splinter which had been missed. Jake was a broken action figure now, not cool enough to play with a relegated to the broken toy pile.

Rich had one of the worst times out of everyone. Still trying to find his place in the world after finally freeing himself from the SQUIP, but too haunted by his past to reach out more. The burns on his arms and face screamed arsonist, and his attempts at reconciliation with the people he had pushed around were mostly unsuccessful. Demon, the would hiss as he walked past, ducking his head in shame.

Jeremy had suffered too. Heartless, they would cry, you almost pushed your best friend to suicide in the bathroom. Stalker, they would scream, obsessed with the slut and then tired of her the moment you had her. Pathetic, they would snicker as he held back tears, his body bruised and bloody, hurt before Michael could come to rescue him.

For the most part, Michael’s life changed very little. The calls in the hallways still were stoner, Gaylord, loser. The slurs on his locker still read fag, cocksucker, freak. It still barely bothered him, he had dealt with it before and he would deal with it now. But now, Michael had more than just his Player 2 to worry about. He had friends, and they all hurt much more than he did.

Michael watched, as he saw people much crueler than the previous leaders rise to power and punish those who disobeyed. Anyone who was once popular had to be pushed at this point, unless you wanted to end up worse than they had. The student’s hearts were bleeding, breaking and they bent under the will of their new overlords, no matter how much they hated it.

He knew he had to do something, but he couldn't figure out what.

The school was disintegrating, and there was no one there to stop it.

 

It was one lunch period that Michael really reached his limit. The whispers and jostled shoulders and slurs tossed around had become commonplace, though Michael could see the regret behind so many eyes even as they followed through with their actions. No, what set Michael off was when someone had pushed Brooke, poor, sweet, gentle Brooke, to the floor, her food spilling all over her clothes.

The boy in question, one Jamie Lucas, then proceeded to dump his own lunch on her, laughing as she fought back tears. Chloe's was held back by a stunned Rich and Jake rolled over to help the poor girl. Jeremy made quick work of packing up Brooke’s items and shuffling her towards the door of the cafeteria, ready to help her in any way he could.

No one had thought to hold back Christine. She had stormed up to Jamie, all 5’1 of her tiny frame, and decked him right in the face. He went sprawling, blood pouring from his now very crooked nose. There was only silence in the cafeteria as he scrambled off to the nurse. Christine shook her hand, a bruise already showing up slightly on her knuckles, an uncharacteristic scowl on her face.

Michael had enough. This couldn't go on.

He watched as so many students looked Christine with sad eyes, regret written on their faces. Then Madeline had started laughing and everyone else joined in dutifully, as though not realising that no one else wanted to either. Michael decided that he had enough of watching.

He turned to Jenna, eyes blazing with anger, lips turned up in a slightly sinister smile.

“What do you have on the Principal?”

 

It took very little convincing on Michael’s part to set up an assembly. Once the principal knew that his dirty affair with the school nurse was about to get posted onto every social media site possible, he was very accommodating.

Michael really didn't know he had that wide of a cruel streak in him.

Still, regardless of the method, he got his wish. The assembly, which found every class interrupted the next day. Michael knew he was taking a big risk with this, it could backfire spectacularly.

If it did, he would be waiting for the hail of bullet like insults that would surely be directed at him, happily shielding those he called friends for even a few hours. If it worked it could change the school for the better.

He waited, hiding in the wings, watching as the seats filled up. Anxiety was bubbling uncomfortably beneath his skin and he felt his pulse begin to race. He couldn't do this. But he had to. If he wanted his friends’ lives to get better, someone had to step out into the spotlight.

Michael really hated begin the centre of attention.

A hush fell over the crowd as Michael stepped forwards, revealing himself to everyone. Everyone recognised him, of course they did, but no one could fathom why he would be the one on the stage, why he would be the one walking up to the mic, determination visible in every step.

“This school has turned rotten.” Michael started, his voice strong. “What once was a place of learning and friends has become a place of fear and humiliation. It's true, there were faults before. I should know, I was one of the main targets for you all. I sat quietly as you all told me I was a fag. That I was a loser. That I should die.”

The silence was deafening. Michael looked out into the crowd, challenging them to say something else. To deny their part in his torture. No one did. His friends looked ashamed as much as the rest.

“For a while, I even believed it. And I have the marks to prove it.” Michael took a breath and slipped off his hoodie in one fluid motion. He held his arms wide, wrist on display, scars running a stark white against his dark skin. There was a murmur, a gasp of shock, that ran through the students. Michael could see that even Jeremy had paled considerably. There was a reason Michael never took off his hoodie, always wore long sleeves, and it wasn't because he was cold.

“Now, I'm past this. It's a part of my history, and I'm not ashamed of it. But I know that ever since the play, more and more people are feeling bottled up, stifled and lost. I have seen it. Heard it. People seem to think that because I wear headphones most of the time, I can't hear. That I'm blind because I wear glasses. So they talk. And I can tell you all, I have heard the same things over and over again.” Michael was in the swing of this now, finally letting out all his thoughts and feeling he’s been trying to hide for months.

“I have seen most of you, and you don't like what has happened. Friends have been shamed and forced down to the bottom of the social ladder because a few people are supposedly powerful. I've heard you all, none of you are happy with how this is. I think it's time we call out the people responsible for this, and finally take a stand.” Michael’s gaze fixed solely on the new ruling class. They shrunk back into their seats, suddenly afraid.

Michael felt no fear.

They no longer had any power over him.

“Madeline Jones, you're homophobic and jealous. You shamed my friends Chloe and Brooke for getting into a relationship, and you spread rumours Christine because she dated a guy you liked. You’ve pursued Jeremy to the point of stalking and then told everyone that he was the creepy stalker when questioned about it. You've done nothing but lie and cheat the system to get where you are, and you don't deserve that kind of power. Also, you're not fooling anyone with that fake french accent.”

Madeline’s face was a very unattractive purple colour as she seethed in her chair. Michael knew this was a little cruel, but he also knew what was happening before was much worse.

“Jamie Lucas, you physically harass Brooke and Jenna, shoving them and groping them and just generally being a creep. I've also seen you do it to a number of other students, of both genders might I add, but everyone else is too scared to report it in case you decide to fight them. Well guess what? This is me, fighting back on their behalf.”

Jamie looked even less attractive with the bandaid on his newly straightened nose. His eyes were half swollen shut and his scowl was evident even from the back of the auditorium. Michael heard some of the students muttering under their breathes, suddenly confessing to what had happened to them.

“Will Brown, you go out of your way to humiliate Jake and Rich, making sure they know how far they’ve ‘fallen’. I've seen to posts, and I've heard the insults. I also know it's been you writing all those things on my locker, so don't think that you're clear of that either.”

Will had shrunk down, hiding himself behind Dustin Kropp, who turned to glare at the track star. Dustin still liked Rich and Jake, and he hated how it was accepted that they were the bottom of the food chain. Now he knew his friend had played a part in that, he was furious.

“There are many more I could call out, but I think that it can wait. Everyone knows who they are, they're the ones you're scared of. They're the ones you are worried to talk to in case you say the wrong thing. They're the ones who turned this school even more bitter than it already was. There hasn't been anything good happen in months. Everyone has been depressed. No one, besides those on top, has been happy.”

Michael paused, taking a deep breath. This was the hard part. Talking was easy, now he planned to sing. He wasn't sure why, but it had felt like this song had to be used. It was instinctual, if this was ever going to work then the song had to be a part of it.

“I know everyone here knows this song, you couldn't walk for 5 minutes without it playing somewhere for ages. If you're with me, if you want to stand against what's been happening, then join in. Show some solidarity with us, the ones who are willing to stand up to fight this.”

 

Michael closed his eyes, feeling his adrenaline rush. The first couple of bars played and there was a whisper of recondition in the crowd.

 

“I am not a stranger to the dark

Hide away, they say

'Cause we don't want your broken parts

I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars

Run away, they say

No one'll love you as you are.”

 

Michael’s voice was soft and honest. He could almost sense the surprise at how he sounded, not many people had heard him sing. He hoped he didn't sound too terrible.

 

“But I won't let them break me down to dust

I know that there's a place for us

For we are glorious.”

 

He opened his eyes, and locked his gaze with each of his friends, who looked stunned to say the least. He could see a little pride in their eyes, but also a lot of fear on his behalf. Jeremy looked about ready to bolt.

 

“When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out

I am brave, I am bruised

I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out 'cause here I come

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

I'm not scared to be seen

I make no apologies, this is me.”

 

Michael let his voice rise in intensity, until he was at full volume. He stood tall, challenging anyone to try to knock him down. No one moved, nor did anyone join in. As the backing track continued to play, the added back up singers taking over for a second, Michael felt his confidence waver. He almost didn't notice Rich stand up, looking determined.

 

“Another round of bullets hits my skin

Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in.”

 

Rich joined in, his surprisingly sweet voice filling in for Michael's nerves. He climbed out of his seat and began running to the stage. Michael grinned, his eyes wild, and felt himself strengthen once again.

 

“We are bursting through the barricades and

Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)

Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)”

 

As the two sang, Brooke, Christine, Chloe and Jenna all stood up too, singing their hearts out. Jake’s deep voice harmonised beautifully as he wheeled himself out and down towards the stage. They all knew the back up vocals for this song, Christine had taught them as soon as she found they could sing. Jeremy watched, transfixed, but didn't move.

 

“I won't let them break me down to dust

I know that there's a place for us

For we are glorious

 

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out

I am brave, I am bruised

I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out 'cause here I come

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

I'm not scared to be seen

I make no apologies, this is me.”

 

With the return of the chorus, more and more people stood, looking determined. All the popular kids watched on in shock, knowing that their kingdom they had usurped was melting away.

 

“Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

This is me

 

and I know that I deserve your love

(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of

(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)”

 

The music dropped down, and Michael was about to take the solo that everyone expected when another, voice sang, his voice high and clear. Jeremy was standing, making his way to the stage with tear streaks running down his face but his eyes set with determination. His voice was loud enough to reach every student who watched, slightly stunned. Michael beamed with pride.

 

“When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out

This is brave, this is proof

This is who I'm meant to be, this is me”

 

The music picked back up and suddenly almost everyone in the auditorium was standing, singing and clapping along. Michael was finally enjoying himself, and he began adding his own riffs on top of the main lyrics.

 

“Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)

I'm not scared to be seen

I make no apologies, this is me

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out

I'm gonna send a flood

Gonna drown them out

Oh

This is me”

 

There was a pause, then a massive cheer burst out from everyone. Anyone who wasn't standing was trying to sink down into their chairs, trying to disappear as their power vanished between their fingers. Michael knew that now everyone understood how the world was being run, through fear instead of respect, the social order would change.

Maybe he would never be on top, and he was okay with that, but if it meant his friends were okay, then Michael would do anything.

Jeremy shyly shuffled over to Michael, carefully grabbing Michael’s arm and lifting it to inspect his damaged wrists.

“You're okay now?” He asked softly, and Michael nodded. They would talk more later, but for now, they could celebrate. Michael’s plan hadn't backfired. Michael might have just saved a lot of people a lot of pain.

Michael could only laugh as he was shoved onto Jake’s lap and wrapped in a massive group hug.

 

The next few weeks passes oddly. No one was quite sure how to behave now that that popular students had been dethroned. They had tried to take Michael on during the lunch after his assembly, but were quickly defeated by the multitudes of students who came to his rescue. After that, fear seemed to stop working entirely, as people realised that no body was happy standing quiet anymore.

Now though, the halls were buzzing with conversation and laughter could be heard throughout the school.

It wasn't perfect. Some people did still push others around, and some people were still assholes. But now, instead of standing quiet, people were more likely to stand against the bullies rather than just let it pass.

The school finally felt alive again.

And sure, Michael would only be there for a few more months, but he knew that this difference would last. Michael knew that he had made a difference and had helped protect his friends, in his own round about way. Rumours still flew, whispers still followed, but there was a lot more love now so they didn't stick as well.

With Jeremy’s hand curled gently in his own, Michael knew that the depression no longer had a hold on his school, on his friends.

They were finally free.


End file.
